I Would Die For You
by MorbidTruth
Summary: Sequel to Chapel of Stone, but can be read alone. Ginny thinks about Draco and can't understand things. She takes desperate messures to fix it. (PG-13 for suicide)


_**A/N: Sequel to Chapel of Stone. This is Ginny's reply basically, except she doesn't know he's dead. It's depressing I know. By the way, if you haven't read Chapel of Stone, you don't HAVE to, but it would be a good idea. Also read my other stories. **_

**__**

**_Disclaimer:I do not own any characters, places, or anything that looks familiar to you. I own only the PLOT!!! _**

__

_I Would Die For You_

_I would die for you  
  
I would die for you  
  
I've been dying just to feel you by my side  
  
To know that you're mine  
_  
Angel. Yes, you always called me that. I can still feel your cold touch against my skin. I made you warm. Do you remember? I made you smile; made you happy, made you feel something. You never felt before me. I know that better than you think. Blond hair glistening in the moonlight, gray eyes filled with tears, hands pushing me away, and skin colder than ever before. You told me you loved me. You told me that Harry doesn't deserve me or even love me. You think I don't know that but you are wrong. I always feel his disgusted eyes on my back. I have never felt safe with him.  
  
I felt safe, good, and right with you. I need that protection now. Protection from the man that pretends to need me every night. From a man that is the opposite of the way he's portrayed.  
  
Your voice echoes in my ears every minute of every day! I can still feel that old coldness in your voice when you told me you were sorry. I know you've heard it enough but I will keep apologizing to you for the rest of my life. You should have known we wouldn't be allowed. You know that our world would have shunned us. They would have said that we came from different families, that we are not Romeo and Juliet, that we are good and evil and that we would not be allowed.  
  
_I will cry for you  
  
I will cry for you  
  
I will wash away your pain with all my tears  
  
And drown your fear_  
  
You call me Angel I call you Dragon. You breathe fire with those lips. Those lips that used to take my breath away but now just smirk and sneer at me. I used to belong to you. Now I belong to this man, this "hero." Why, Dragon? Tell me why I must hide from you. Why must I try to kill you? Why is it my job to take that life of yours away from you?! TELL ME!!!  
  
You know I'd do anything for you; I'd kill even my husband for you. I will do everything to get you back. I know that you don't want me anymore, that you'd never take me back, never to save me from this man with no soul. Believe it or not, you have more soul that him! He would kill me just as soon as he'd look at me, if he didn't have a "job" to do. Dragon, save me. Please, I beg of you.  
  
_I will pray for you  
  
I will pray for you  
  
I will sell my soul for something pure and true  
  
Someone like you_  
  
Maybe I can sell my soul to get you back. Would you take me back if I sold my soul? Would you protect me again? Hold me, whisper to me, kiss me, and love me again? Would you take me to special places where we could be together, away from the world? Would you save me?  
  
Maybe I can hand you my life on a platter? Would you love me again if I were gone? You know I need you still.  
  
_See your face every place that I walk in  
  
Hear your voice every time I am talking  
  
You will believe in me  
  
And I will never be ignored  
_  
I still see your face when I dream. Still feel your hands against my shoulders, pushing me away from you. I can still hear your voice when you told me that you hated me. That you'd never love anyone but me and that you'd never hate anyone but me. I didn't understand at first, but now I know that love and hate are the same thing. Hate is the other side of the coin to love.  
  
Tell me now, why do you refuse to look at me with the love in your eyes again? Why do you hate me? Because society will hate us if we were to be together? You of all people should know about society's opinion. You who were raised by the pathetic excuse of a man, your father. People would throw us away, would disown us, my family would never speak to me again.  
  
_I will burn for you  
  
Feel pain for you  
  
I will twist the knife and bleed my aching heart  
  
I'll tear it apart  
_  
But I know that when I say I'd do anything for you, I can't. That it's impossible for me to go back to you. So I shall do the next best thing. I shall make it so you never have to look upon me again. Never have to hate me, love me, or loathe me. You'll never have to watch Harry glare at me with "loving" eyes.  
  
So, now I will use this knife, the knife given to me by the man I am forced to call a husband, to end our pain. Now, Draco, you can't say that I am lying when I say I'd do anything for you. I have done the ultimate thing. To take my life and hand it to you. I love you Draco. I will love you and hate you for the rest of eternity. Don't ever say I didn't do everything for you.  
  
Love Forever, Ginevra Weasley  
  
_I will lie for you  
  
Beg and steal for you  
  
I will crawl on hands and knees until you see  
  
You're just like me  
  
Violate all my love that I'm missing  
  
Throw away all the pain that I'm living  
  
You will believe in me  
  
And I can never be ignored  
  
I would die for you  
  
I would kill for you  
  
I will steal for you  
  
I'd do time for you  
  
I would wait for you  
  
I'd make room for you  
  
I'd sail ships for you  
  
To be close to you  
  
To be a part of you  
  
'Cause I believe in you  
  
I believe in you  
  
I would die for you._

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Review please!!! Flames will not be taken seriously. Hope ya know! ;P **


End file.
